Voodoo Doll
Definition The Voodoo Doll is the third weapon received in the game and first voodoo object. A voodoo doll is attuned to either a friend or foe by touching it to the target(s). A voodoo doll is not prohibited by the Pirate's Code. Obtaining the Doll At Notoriety Level 5, the pirate receives a quest to visit Tia Dalma on Cuba. She will send the player on the Voodoo Doll Quests They will be required to perform quests to find the components of the doll, then to power it up. Other, more powerful dolls, can be purchased from a Gypsy - once the pirate reaches higher skill levels. And quests for even more powerful dolls will be offered as the pirate's skill increases (See Below). Use To use the doll, you must first attune a target. Attuning means to basically touch them with it like you would with a sword. Either press CTRL or click the left-mouse button. It doesn't hurt them but it makes them one with the voodoo doll. A swirl of purple or green will surround your attuned targets. The attuned targets and their health levels will also appear on the right. Attunement can be broken if get too far from the target, hit by certain attacks, or by putting the doll away. The advantage of the doll lies in the fact that a pirate can attune, then move away from the target to avoid attacks. Voodoo effects will be spread among targets. Healing only affect allies, and harmful hexes only affect enemies. Each use of the doll, harm or heal, will provide Reputation for the pirate. Once reputation reaches the maximum for the pirates doll skill level, they receive a Skill Point, which can purchase new abilities or increase the abilities they have. Types of Dolls Name Description Requirements Cost Image Straw Doll A mystical doll said to be able to bind to the spirit of anything it touches. Notoriety Level 5 + (Voodoo Doll Quests) FREE Cloth Doll A powerful doll able to bind to the spirits of the living and the dead. It has +2 damage per hit. Doll Skill 5 300 Silk Doll An elaborate oriental doll said to be able to strongly bind to the spirit of the others. It has +4 damage per hit. Note - When using an attack, Tia Dalma's face appears on the doll. Doll Skill 10 1200 Pirate Doll You can obtain this doll by completing a quest to release a spirit from a shard of a relic of Tia Dalma's. It has +6 damage per hit. Note - When Using an attack, a pirate's face appears on the doll. Doll Skill 15 + Complete Quest FREE Taboo Doll You can obtain this doll by completing quests for Roland Raggart on Padres Del Fuego. It has +8 damage per hit. Note - When Using an attack, Jack Sparrow's face appears on the doll. Doll Skill 20 + Complete Quest + Pirate Doll FREE Doll Skills Hex Skills Attune Doll Description: To use a voodoo doll, the user must touch it to an enemy or ally first. Higher ranks allow for more simultaneous attunes on friends or enemies. One more unit per rank-- the maximum being 5 friends or enemies at once. You can attune to both categories at the same time. However, hex effects will be divided amongst the targets attuned. *Needed for Unlock: Doll Skill Level 1 Poke Description: The pirate 'pokes' the voodoo doll with a needle and inflicts damage on the enemy as if you were to poke them. *Unlocks at Doll Skill Level 1 *Voodoo used: 5 points Swarm Description: A swarm of locusts will appear and attack the targeted enemy. Upgrades do more damage. *Unlocks at Doll Skill Level 1 *Voodoo used: 20 points Heal Description: The voodoo user can heal other pirates. Upgrades increase the amount of health restored. *Unlocks at Doll Skill Level 4 *Voodoo used: 15 points Curse Description: Curses your enemy so they suffer an additional 30% damage. Upgrades prolong the effect. *Unlocks at Doll Skill Level 6 *Voodoo used: 30 points Scorch Description: Sets an enemy aflame. Upgrades increase the amount of damage. *Unlocks at Doll Skill Level 8 *Voodoo used: 35 points Cure Description: Improved healing that also removes debuffs from an ally. Upgrades increase the amount of health restored. *Unlocks at Doll Skill Level 12 *Voodoo used: 40 points Grave Shackles Description: Chains wrap around your target and prevent it from moving. Upgrades increase the amount time held. *Unlock at Doll Skill Level 17 *Voodoo used: 50 points Life Drain Description: Rips health and voodoo from an enemy and replenishes yours. Upgrades increase the amount of health and voodoo drained. EXTREMELY long recharge *Unlocks at Doll Skill Level 20 *Voodoo used: 100 points ''Passive Skills'' These skills are automatic and always in effect. Focus Description: Increases total voodoo power. Upgrades adds more. *Unlocks at Doll Skill Level 10 Spirit Ward Description: Protects the pirate from voodoo attacks. Upgrades increase the chance of stopping voodoo attacks. *Unlocks at Doll Skill Level 14 Category:Weapons Category:Skills Category:Equipment